thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150203204835/@comment-24917038-20150206225814
"Let's go," I mutter as we enter the maze. The hallway is big enough to hold a good fight in. Andria tries to start conversation, but I'm not interested in talking right now, so I continue in silence. Left, right, right.. At the next intersection, a soldier stands in the way. It doesn't take long before we knock him down enough so he can't get back up. We continue. "This is supposed to be fun," Andria mutters next to me. "Why won't you talk?" I agree I thought it'd be more fun, too. "How about to read my mind then and figure out why!" I snap back. A little while later, we run into a robot. It's big, but when it attacks, it moves slowly. Though, I start to realise how much faster I've become since leaving my hometown. We start to get a little cocky, until it manages to hit me in the gut, sending me flying. Ouch, this thing is strong. Andria then manages to trip it, and I have to quickly roll away before it falls on me. Though, it doesn't seem to get up after, so I guess we won. It's probably been an hour into the game when I start to get a stabbing pain in my head. I try to ignore it, but it keeps getting worse, until I hold my head in some sort of attempt to stop the pain. "You ok?" Andria asks, with worry in her voice. It actually sounds pretty genuine. "Peachy," I grunt, trying to continue when it gets even worse, and I have to stop and lean against the wall. I slide down and sit, clutching my head, praying for the pain to stop. Andria kneels next to me, and places her hand on my head. The headache somewhat eases. Is this part of her power? I'm not complaining if it'll get rid of this pain. Though, I start to feel a little dizzy again. Side affect? Suddenly, Andria jumps aside just as an arrow flies towards us. Missing her, but it hits me right in the shoulder. I cry in pain. I try to glance around a little to see where it came from, but it's hard to concentrate with this pain. The headache has come back in full force. A girl comes around the corner, holding a bow and arrow. Andria curses and looks really annoyed. Maybe cause I can't help her right now.. She charges, as the girl shoot another arrow. Andria dodges, just. She manages to tackle her, knocking her to the ground. Punching her in the face, before coming over to me. I can't see the girl move again, so I assume she's unconscious. Andria comes over, and quickly yanks the arrow out. I cry out again. Closing her eyes, the pain in my head lessens, though the pain in my shoulder still hurts. Dizziness creeps in though. And everything goes black for a time. When I come too, Andria I leaning against the wall. "Took your time!" she states. "We still have a glow stick to find!" She's her usual hyper self. The events before are kinda fuzzy right now. "Hold on a sec.." I say, concentrating. Pain.. and arrow.. a girl.. I start to see the face of the girl a bit more clearly.. Ariadne? We leave and continue our search, still fighting other people put in here, and robots. We're starting to get tired of this. Hopefully, we can quickly find our glow stick and get out of here. I've lost track of time, but I get a shock out of seeing a friendly face come around the corner. Katie! Behind her, Raphael pops around the corner too. "Ooh, people!" Andria cries happily. Raphael smirks a little. "Not the friendly type. Let's dual princess!" Katie charges for Andria, and Raphael heads for me. He attacks, I defend, using the hand movements we've been taught. He manages to grab my hand though, and throw me over his shoulder and onto the ground - hard. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Katie get a good punch on Andria. Makes me smile, until Raphael is hovering over me. I roll over and stand. I start the attack this time, with him blocking me. Until his foot slides behind mine, and trips me again. He stands over me smirking like a fool. Glancing over, Katie has just knocked Andria to the ground again. Katie smiles. "I think we win!" she calls. I can't be bothered getting up right now. So they end up leaving, a little too happy. After probably a few more hours - or so it feels like - we see a yellow glow up ahead. Finally! I start to run over when Andria pulls me back. I glare at her, until she points to the ground. "You would've run into a hole, and probably died." in front of us is a chasm. Just in front of us from wall to wall. Solid ground on the other side where the glow stick is. "Reckon we can jump it?" I ask, looking at her. Andria smiles. "After you!" and gestures. Fine by me. I get a running start, and jump at the edge, just making it to the other side. Grabbing the glowstick, a door opens up in front of us. "Maybe this path leads to the exit! Come on, let's go!" I'm getting excited now at the prospect of getting out of here! Andria jumps across and we follow the path until we reach another door. Opening it, we're greeted by everyone else. Ariadne looks worried as she gets up and asks what took us so long. I notice the "First Place" badge on her. "What do you mean?" I ask. "It's been two hours since the last person managed to get out of there!" Had it really been that long. I look around. Cole also got first. Scott and Susie are wearing second place. Katie and Raphael in third. Kyle and Gabriel aren't wearing anything, so I guess they were the ones who came out two hours ago. After a little while of waiting, the Colonel comes in and congratulates us. "Though," he begins. "I am curious as to how you managed to get out so quickly?" he says, looking at Ariadne. She shrugs. "Luck. Pure luck." I'm sure she probably used her enhanced senses. So why is she lying? After we're dismissed, Ariadne turns to Andria, as if realising something. "Why didn't you use your mind reading to find the way out?" Andria seems a little surprised at the question, before recovering and saying enthusiastically, and in a joking manner, "I wanted to give everyone else a chance!"